Moia/dialogue
Unaligned Moia: '''Are you with us or against us? Don't waste my time until you decide. Saradominist Entering the camp '''Moia: Pathetic fool! You will burn in the presence of the all-powerful Zamorak! Flee our camp NOW, or burn to death! Speaking to her Moia: Begone, Saradominist. Zamorakian Bronze Zamorakian Token *'Moia:' I thank you on behalf of Zamorak for joining our cause. Now, go and fight in his name! Silver Zamorakian Token *'Moia:' I see you have been doing good work. Was there anything important? **'Player: '''I wanted to ask some questions... ***'Moia: Prove your worth first, and we can talk. Until then, we have a battle to win! **'''Player: I have questions about my orders. ***'Moia:' Your orders are simple enough: collect tears and return them here. **'Player:' No ma'am, just reporting in! ***'Moia:' Very good, soldier. Carry on. Gold Zamorakian Token *'Moia:' I'm glad to see you are working for Zamorak. You have done well. Is there anything you need? **'Player:' How is the battle going? ***'Moia:' We'll win, you can be sure of that. But that doesn't mean you can stop work! We need every divine tear we can get! **'Player:' I have questions about the gods. ***Ask about Zamorak ****'Moia:' Zamorak is the greatest of the gods. The weak may fear him and think him evil, but he is not. ****'Moia:' Zamorak rewards the worthy and the powerful. Those who see the wisdom in might and the cowardice in mercy. ****'Moia:' If you allow Zamorak into your life, he has much to show you. If you offer him your life, your rewards can be great indeed. ***Ask about Saradomin ****'Moia:' Saradomin? Zamorak has shown me power and understanding beyond anything that pretender can offer. ****'Moia:' Saradomin offers scraps to his lapdogs, and they believe he cares about them above himself. ****'Moia:' He's a liar! A fraud! A false god who deserves neither power nor respect. ****'Moia:' I will be glad to dance on his grave when Zamorak crushes him like the beetle he is. ***Ask about Guthix ****'Moia:' What is there to say about Guthix? He's dead, and that's that. He was always a barrier to Zamorak's greatness. **'Player:' I have questions about you. ***'Moia:' Very well. What do you want to know about me? ****'Player:' Who are you? *****'Moia:' Who am I? What an odd question. I am Moia! *****'Moia:' I lead this army in Zamorak's name. My troops crush Saradominist bones as we speak. *****'Moia:' But before that I was a spy, an assassin, in the employ of the Mahjarrat Lucien. *****'Moia:' I was weak then and had not realised my potential. But Zamorak showed me my true path. ****'Player:' Where are you from? *****'Moia:' Where do you think I am from? I am from Gielinor, like many of our soldiers. ****'Player:' Why do you follow Zamorak? *****'Moia:' Why? Because Zamorak is the most powerful god. I know, and you should realise, that it is only Zamorak who offers you the potential to gain power. *****'Moia:' This is something I can personally attest to. Before Zamorak was a part of my life, I was a weak failure in service of the Mahjarrat. *****'Moia:' But look at what Zamorak has given me! And he always rewards his loyal followers! *****'Moia:' I was weak then and had not realised my potential. But Zamorak showed me my true path. ****'Player:' What happened with Bilrach? *****'Moia:' How... What do you know of Bilrach? No matter, you have not yet earned enough trust for me to speak of that. ****'Player:' What do you think of Lucien? *****'Moia:' That fool! For centuries he ground me underfoot, never realising what he had created; never knowing what he had. *****'Moia:' I would be glad he is dead, but for the lost opportunity to kill him myself. *****'Moia:' For he is worm food, and I lead an army. Who's laughing now, father? **'Player:' I have questions about my orders. ***'Moia:' Your orders are simple - carry on collecting tears and return them here. You've done well so far! **'Player:' I have no more questions. ***'Moia:' Zamorak is watching over you. Runite Zamorakian Token *'Moia:' It's good to see you. I've noticed your loyalty. How can I help you? **'Player:' How is the battle going? ***'Moia:' Those blasted Saradominists have gathered more divine tears than we have! ***'Moia:' As one of our most loyal followers, I know you will do all you can to bring us back into contention! ***'Moia:' We need every divine tear you can lay your hands on! **'Player:' I have questions about the gods. ***Ask about Zamorak ****'Moia:' Zamorak is the greatest god. But he is not the evil enemy that you may have heard. ****'Moia:' My own dealings with Zamorak have shown me that if you accept him as your lord, he will share the power and both you and he will benefit. ****'Moia:' As a loyal follower, I know you've begun to see the wisdom in this. ****'Moia:' But humans often fear what they do not understand, and hate what they fear. ***Ask about Saradomin ****Same as in Gold Zamorakian Token dialogue. ***Ask about Guthix ****'Moia:' I should be happy about the demise of Guthix. He prevented our lords return for far too long. ****'Moia:' But there is a tragic side to his story. And while he kept Zamorak from power, he didn't favour any other god. ****'Moia:' Perhaps he too had a chaotic side! **'Player:' I have questions about you. ***'Moia:' Very well. What do you want to know about me? ****'Player:' Who are you? ***** Same as in Gold Zamorakian Token dialogue. ****'Player:' Where are you from? *****'Moia:' I am from Gielinor, but that is only half of the story. My father was Lucien, a Mahjarrat of some power and influence. *****'Moia:' But I am half human; how, I don't know, as my mother has never been part of my life. She would have died hundreds of years ago. *****'Moia:' For centuries I worked for Lucien, I worked and struggled, but he abandoned me as a failed experiment, unable to live up to his expectations. *****'Moia:' But then, I found Zamorak, and he showed me my potential. He showed me the power I could have. *****'Moia:' And so, here I am! ****'Player:' Why do you follow Zamorak? ***** Same as in Gold Zamorakian Token dialogue. ****'Player:' What happened with Bilrach? *****'Moia:' You know things you should not. The magic of the portals must have left a mark. *****'Moia:' You have earned my trust, though. Perhaps we can talk. *****'Moia:' Bilrach was my first mentor. He showed me how to harness both parts of my herigate: Mahjarrat and human. *****'Moia:' For that, I thank him. But I thank him more for introducing me to Zamorak. *****'Moia:' Through the portals in Daemonheim, Zamorak showed me what I should have been; what Lucien never realised he had. *****'Moia:' He showed me the power I could wield, harnessed my willpower, and refined my control. He taught me to use the magic Bilrach had discovered. *****'Moia:' I owe it all to Zamorak. He is the father I never had. *****'Moia:' So, together, we will crush Saradomin, and raise Zamorak above all others! ****'Player:' What do you think of Lucien? *****Same as in Gold Zamorakian Token dialogue. **'Player:' I have questions about my orders. ***'Moia:' Your orders are to carry on collecting tears, but I'm impressed by your zeal. You can also help by spreading the word of Zamorak. **'Player:' I have no more questions. ***'Moia:' Zamorak is watching over you. Dragon Zamorakian Token *'Moia:' It's great to see one of our most loyal supporters! What can I do for you? **'Player:' How is the battle going? ***'Moia:' We're doing well, but the battle is close. You must do all you can to gather as many tears as possible! **'Player:' I have questions about the gods. ***Same as in Runite Zamorakian Token dialogue. **'Player:' I have questions about you. ***Same as in Runite Zamorakian Token dialogue. **'Player:' I have questions about my orders. ***'Moia:' You have done amazing work so far, but we still need more tears to be sure we win. ***'Moia:' Otherwise, spreading the word of Zamorak and recruiting everyone you know will help. You have shown us you can lead by example. **'Player:' I have no more questions. ***'Moia:' Zamorak is watching over you. Tuska Comes Category:Battle of Lumbridge